Beyond the Sea
by BlackRoseVixen05
Summary: Alternate Universe. This is a challenge-fic given to me by Macoola/Anya. Loosely based on The Little Mermaid. Touga x Saionji shounen-ai/yaoi. Features Akio and Ruka. Please read and review! ON HOLD!
1. The Surface

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Finally, I'm posting the first chapter of the challenge fic that was given to me by **Macoola/Anya**. I hope the first chapter is enjoyable for all who read it. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or the Little Mermaid, though I would take Utena if it was offered to me.**

_Chapter One_

Did you know that many years ago, the seas we know today were very different? They were. Even in modern times, some people still cling to the belief that a race of "mer-people" exist in this planet's waters. If you were able to go back in time, you would see that those beliefs were stronger back then. People even claimed to have proof.

One young man actually did…

_18__th__ Century Japan_

Our story opens at a castle atop a high cliff that overlooked the Sea of Japan. A wealthy English family had just arrived to the majestic building. They were moving in. Robert Kiryuu, a half Japanese man, his wife Mina, his son Touga, and his daughter Nanami were very excited as they explored the giant home. The castle belonged to Touga. He had inherited the castle from his grandfather, an elderly, Oriental gentleman who had recently passed away. Now ten years old, Touga could claim his new mansion and property.

A week passed and the family was now settled into what they decided to make their vacation home. On this sunny Tuesday morning, Touga could be seen outdoors. The wealthy youngster was engaging in his favorite pastime, Kendo practice. Touga had always been very interested in Japanese culture. His interest only grew when his Father introduced him to martial arts.

Touga stood several feet from the edge of the cliff at the rear of the castle. He loved to train here because he felt as though he was standing on top of the world. The wind was magnificent. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he felt like he was floating.

He was always being nagged by his mother whenever he got anywhere near the cliff. Mina would constantly warn him to be careful and not fall into the sea below. Touga rolled his blue eyes as he held his wooden practice sword. It was almost insulting that his mother thought him to be so careless.

'_I guess it's a mom thing…' _Touga thought, closing his eyes.

Ever since he took up Kendo, Touga wished that he had a friend, another boy who loved the sport as much as he did. The only children Touga had ever been allowed to hang around, however, were his sister, and the other wealthy kids that he was always being introduced to by his parents. Touga never felt happy around those other children. He could almost sense that their "friendship" wasn't real.

Touga sighed and sat down on a rock, deciding to take a break. He gazed out at the water and made a silent wish that he could somehow find a genuine friend, someone whose company he could actually enjoy and appreciate.

Unbeknownst to Touga, he was being watched. Out in the sea, in the direction going west, a young boy sat quietly on a boulder. The boy looked to be around Touga's age, perhaps a year younger. This child was no regular human. Starting at his hips, the boy had a long fish-like tail instead of legs. The tail was covered in shimmering lime-green scales. The pattern of a rising dragon adorned the tail, spiraling upward until the dragon's head reached his right hip. The scales that made the large dragon pattern were a deeper, darker green, more of an emerald color.

The child's upper body was completely human. Well, almost. The boy's ears resembled fish fins. He wore only a black vest and a shell bracelet on his wrist. Purple eyes stared intently as he gazed up at Touga. Long green hair, identical in color to the dragon, moved slowly in the slight breeze. The boy's hair was very wavy, tied loosely by a black cloth and draping over his left shoulder. This boy…this mer-child, was obviously very interested in Touga. He had been secretly watching him practice Kendo everyday since Touga arrived at the castle.

"Kyouichi!" came a harsh whisper to the mer-boy's right.

The spying child jumped when he heard his name, Kyouichi. Full name: Kyouichi Saionji, though only a few people called him by his first name. Looking around, he discovered his friend Ruka at his side.

Another mer-boy, Ruka's lower body looked like the tail of a dolphin. His tail was dark blue with the light blue pattern of a seahorse on it. Ruka wore no shirt and had the same fin-like ears as Saionji. Ruka also had short blue hair with light blue bangs, looking to be about the same age as his friend.

"Hey, Ruka," Saionji greeted. "What are you doing here?"

The other boy scoffed. "I can't believe you just asked me that. What am _I _doing here?" Ruka stressed. "Don't you know that if we're caught up here, we're going to be in deep trouble? Your grandma told you to stay away from the surface."

"You won't tell, will you?" Saionji asked, giving his friend an impishly sweet smile.

Ruka smacked his forehead. "No," he mumbled after a moment, sighing. Saionji grinned triumphantly before returning his gaze to the cliff where Touga had resumed training.

Ruka grunted as he used his arms to pull himself up onto the boulder upon which Saionji sat. Swinging his tail around, Ruka maneuvered his lower body into a sitting position. He raised an eyebrow when he saw how Saionji was watching the cliff. "And what is so interesting?" he asked.

"His name is Touga," Saionji answered, "He's out practicing again today."

Ruka squinted. "Oh, that same human…" he murmured.

"Mm-hm."

"You know, Kyouichi, you should have at least put up a barrier spell while you were out here," Ruka pointed out. "Just think of what would happened if that human had seen you? I mean, all he has to do is look this way…"

"Oh… I guess I forgot about one…again…" Saionji mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Again?" Ruka asked, his eye twitching. "Jeeze… You're hopeless."

Saionji only chuckled and went back to spying. He blinked when he realized Touga was not there. "Aww…he left…" he said, pouting.

"Ha! Oh, well, too bad, so sad, let's go!" Ruka exclaimed, grabbing Saionji's arm. The other boy "eeked" as he was pulled off the rock and practically dragged underneath the water.

"Okay, okay, we're going home," Saionji said, easily able to speak even under the sea. "You don't have to pull me all the way there. What are you, anyway? My babysitter?"

"Not letting you get us in trouble isn't enough to label me as your babysitter," Ruka replied, finally letting go of his friend's arm. "I will have you know, however, that your grandma asked me to keep an eye on you."

Saionji sighed. "Man…" he groaned.

"Oh, stop it. You can just sneak away and see your precious human again some other time," Ruka said, swimming ahead of Saionji as they dove deeper.

"I wish I could talk to him," Saionji said, referring to Touga.

"Why are you obsessing over this human anyway?" Ruka asked, not understanding.

"Because he's different," Saionji replied, "I want to know more about humans."

"Then read a book," Ruka stated dryly.

Saionji chuckled and shook his head, not saying anything else as he followed his friend. He was silently making plans for his next visit to the surface, determined to learn more.

_End of Chapter One_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Well, there's the first chapter, people. Sorry for the shortness. Hopefully future chapters will be longer. (nervous chuckle) My ideas are still a little foggy, so the second chapter may take a while to get here, but it's coming! I shall conquer this challenge!!! Oh, and in the meantime, please leave me some nice reviews. Thank you!


	2. Imagination?

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello and welcome to the second chapter of "Beyond the Sea". Hope anyone who read the first chapter liked it and will like this one as well. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or The Little Mermaid. **

**Chapter Two**

It was several days later that Saionji returned to the surface. He rose slowly out of the water, taking a careful breath of air. The transition from water to air was a bit difficult sometimes. It took him a couple of minutes to get used to the change.

After regulating his breathing, Saionji swam over to his usual spying spot. The mer-boy grunted as he pulled himself up onto the boulder. He shifted his tail into a sitting position once he was on top of the large rock. Saionji pouted when he saw that his human "specimen" wasn't atop the cliff where he usually practiced Kendo.

Saionji decided to just wait there for Touga. Before he let himself forget again, Saionji put up a small barrier dome that would hide his body. Saionji laid down on the boulder after that, his chin resting on his arms as he waited.

Meanwhile, up at the castle, Touga was in his bedroom preparing himself for training. He'd just finished putting on his _hakama _and was now in the process of tying his hair back into a loose ponytail. Just then, a loud chirp caught the boy's attention.

"What is it now, Kisi?" Touga said with slight annoyance. He looked to the corner of his room, peering into the birdcage that hung there. A white cockatiel chirped noisily from within the cage, hopping around.

Touga chuckled a bit and shook his head. He went over to the cage and carefully picked up the energetic bird. Kisi always chirped and screeched extra loud when she wanted a little freedom.

"There. Happy now?" Touga said as he placed the bird on his desk. Kisi didn't make a sound. Touga smiled at the bird and then went to fetch his wooden Kendo sword from his closet.

Once he had his shoes on, Touga headed toward the door on his west wall. The door led to a solid rock balcony. From the balcony lay a set of stairs that would take him either to the cliff, or down to the beach.

Touga had just opened the door and was about to step outside when a white blur flew past his head. The boy gasped and dropped his practice sword.

"Kisi!" he called to the bird, who flew to the edge of the balcony and landed on the metal railing. "Kisi…just stay right there…" Touga said, slowly going over to his pet cockatiel. Disobeying her owner, Kisi took flight just as Touga was about to pick her up.

"No! Kisi, come back!" Touga called to his bird as he ran after her, jogging down the stone stairs. He chased Kisi all the way to the cliff, but was forced to stop as he reached the edge. Kisi, however, did not stop. Touga watched in sad silence as his bird flew away. The red-haired boy sighed.

From below, Saionji had watched the entire thing. He felt bad for Touga, sympathy filling his heart. Saionji mentally wished that the bird would somehow return to him. The mer-child was jerked out of his thoughts when a startled scream came from the cliff.

Saionji felt panic race through his body when he saw Touga's plummeting form. He had lingered on the very edge of the cliff for too long and the weak soil and rock had given way. Touga's yell of distress was cut short when the boy hit the water below with a hard splash.

The fact that he didn't see any struggling against the tide made Saionji afraid. He dove off the boulder and swam to the area Touga had fallen in. His barrier spell canceled out when he left the rock.

"Touga? Touga?!" Saionji called, worried as he circled the small area. He didn't see Touga. That could only mean that the human boy had sank.

Saionji stuck his head underwater and spotted Touga almost instantly. He swam deeper and soon reached the seemingly unconscious human. Saionji grabbed Touga underneath his arms and began to pull the boy back to the surface. After successfully getting Touga's head above water, Saionji headed for dry land.

Saionji arrived at the beach, Touga in tow. The mer-boy wrapped his left arm around Touga's mid-section and used his right to slowly pull them both out of the water and onto the warm sand.

'_Ruka's never around when you need him…'_ Saionji thought, grunting as he struggled to get Touga to safety.

It was hard to do, but he finally managed it. Though tired and very winded, Saionji began to look the human over. His body seemed intact, but Saionji noticed that Touga wasn't breathing. His face was a little blue as well.

"Touga? Hey, Touga, wake up!" Saionji said, starting to press on the other boy's chest. This was the only thing he could think to do. He did this for a couple of minutes, yet Touga didn't move.

Saionji was beginning to get frustrated. "I said, wake up, Touga!!!" he yelled, frowning as he hit Touga's chest hard with both his fists.

This did the trick. The human boy arched and began to cough, water spilling out of his mouth. Saionji backed away a little, giving Touga room to get as much air as he needed. The red-head relaxed on the sand when his breathing became normal, his eyes slowly drifting open.

Saionji came closer. "Hey…" he said softly, "Are you okay, Touga?" he asked, looking down at the human child.

"Um…yeah…" Touga murmured, his half-lidded eyes settling on the boy above him. "Yeah…I'm okay…"

Saionji smiled. "Good."

Touga blinked slowly. "Who…are you?" he asked.

Saionji's smile faded. "I'm…" he began, unsure of what to say.

Touga stared, waiting for an answer though he was still rather dazed.

The mer-child looked down a bit. "Bye," was all he said before turning away quickly and then disappearing from Touga's view.

"H-Hey…!" Touga called weakly, slowly sitting up. His head hurt and he felt a little woozy. These things were ignored as Touga looked around for whoever had just been there with him. He saw no one. He did, however, notice a strange imprint, as well as handprints, in the sand next to him. They led to the sea.

"The water…?" the human boy murmured, gazing out at the rolling tide. Touga got up carefully, looking around a bit more.

Utterly confused and soaking wet, Touga soon headed off to the stairs that would take him up to his bedroom. He kept looking over his shoulder the entire trip, thinking that perhaps he would catch sight of the mysterious boy with green hair once again.

Or maybe…he'd only imagined it…

**End of Chapter Two**

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Whoo, finally done. This was a little harder to write than I thought, but it's finished now. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ Please leave me some nice reviews and keep on the look out for chapter three.

**Reply to Macoola:** Yes, Touga and Saionji are going to get older as the story goes on. I won't tell you what happens though. ^_^ And as far as a lemon, there probably will be one, just not included in the story here. Like in one of my previous Utena fics, I did make a lemon and just e-mailed it to whoever wanted to read the alternate lemon chapter. Hahahah. Will most likely do the same thing here. ^.^


	3. Face to Face

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello, and welcome to chapter three. Thanks to all who reviewed last time. Hope you all enjoy. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, or The Little Mermaid.

**Chapter Three**

Even by nightfall, Touga was still confused as to who, or what he had seen down by the cliff. The boy who saved him…

"Who are you…?" Touga whispered as he lay in bed, his blue eyes gazing out the near by window. Positive that it wasn't his imagination, Touga silently decided to go back to the beach the next day. With that plan in mind, he soon fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Saionji returned to the surface the exact same time he did everyday. He looked around and smiled when he saw no one. The mer-child swam over to his usual spot and climbed onto the rock. After putting up his barrier dome, he got comfortable and waited for Touga to emerge from his room and go to the cliff for Kendo practice.

A little over fifteen minutes passed before Saionji saw Touga come out onto his balcony. Saionji blinked curiously when he saw that the human boy wasn't wearing his Kendo uniform. He was merely wearing some black boots, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeved white shirt.

"I wonder if he's not practicing today…" Saionji murmured to himself.

Touga stood on the balcony for a moment, before proceeding down the stone staircase. Saionji tilted his head. This was odd behavure for Touga.

When he made to the bottom of the steps, Touga crossed the beach and was soon standing at the water's edge. Saionji stared at him, feeling a little nervous that Touga was so close. Of course, he was still invisible due to his barrier, but Saionji felt as if Touga was looking right at him.

Touga's red hair blew in the slight breeze as he gazed out at the sea, scanning the water's surface. "Um…hi…" the human child said after a period of silence.

Saionji nearly fell off the boulder when he heard Touga speak, his heart racing as he fought to keep quiet. If he left the rock now, his barrier would cancel out and expose him. He had to stay put for the time being.

"It's me again…um, I think you saved my life yesterday…and I just wanted to say thank you…" Touga continued after a bit of hesitation.

Saionji remained silent.

"I don't know where you're hiding…or why…but you don't have to…" Tousa said, "I guess I can't help it if you just don't want to come out…but I think you can hear me… Can you?"

Saionji wasn't sure what to do, but he had to make a decision fast.

"Yes, I can hear you…" he answered finally.

Touga jumped. "You are here!" he exclaimed, a surprised expression on his face. "I knew I hadn't imagined it…"

No reply.

"Thank you for saving me," Touga said, looking excited. "But why did you leave?"

"Because I'm not supposed to let you see me…" Saionji said.

Touga blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"My grandma said so…" Saionji replied softly.

"Why?" Touga asked again.

No reply.

"Well, I've pretty much seen you already…" Touga pointed out. "You have green hair and purple eyes… You're what, ten?"

"Nine," Saionji corrected.

"See? So there's no reason for you to hide…" Touga said, smiling a bit.

"Yes, there is," Saionji insisted. "You wouldn't understand…"

Touga sighed deeply and dropped to the ground, sitting in the sand. "Well, I might…"

No reply.

Touga sighed again, looking down a bit as he doodled in the sand with his finger. Both were quiet now, neither sure what to say.

"Close your eyes," Saionji said finally.

"What?" Touga questioned, looking away from the little doggy he'd drawn.

"Close your eyes," Saionji said. "No peeking, either."

Touga smiled happily and closed his eyes, even putting his hand over them. "Okay, they're closed."

Saionji kept an eye on Touga as he crawled off the rock and slid into the water, swimming the small distance to shore. He used his arms to pull his body up onto the sand, inching over to lay before the human boy.

"Okay…you can open them…" Saionji said softly.

Touga lowered his hand and reopened his eyes, blue meeting purple. The two children stared back and forth for several seconds, not saying anything. Touga's eyes slowly grew wide. Saionji still said nothing.

"Uh…h-hi…" Touga managed to say at last.

"Hi…" Saionji answered.

Touga's eyes increased another size. "Wow…you're…you're a mermaid…" he breathed, shocked.

"A mermaid?" Saionji asked, frowning. "I'm not a girl, stupid."

Touga blinked rapidly. "Oh…sorry. You'd be a mer…man? Or a mer-boy at least…" he said, looking thoughtful.

"You're not scared of me?" the green-haired child asked.

"Huh? Should I be?" Touga asked, looking down at the other boy curiously.

"Well…no…" Saionji said, looking away a little.

"I can't believe somebody like you actually exists," Touga stated. "Are there more mer-people?"

Saionji nodded. "Yeah, lots more…"

"Whoa…" Touga said in childish awe.

Saionji chuckled a little bit, but blinked when Touga crawled around to his side and began to inspect his lower half. "What is it?" he asked.

"Can I touch your tail?" was Touga's rather forward request.

"Uh…s-sure…" Saionji agreed, blushing a little bit.

Touga slowly reached out and touched the end of Saionji's tail. He touched the fin and then let his hand travel upward. "It's so smooth…" Touga commented, feeling the scales beneath his fingers.

"Thanks…" Saionji said, blushing deeper as Touga felt the area where his butt would have been if he had human legs.

Touga's hand caressed the pattern of the dragon. "What is this for?" the human asked softly.

"Noble families mark their children with patterns like this…" Saionji explained.

"Ohhh…" Touga breathed, smiling as he pulled away, returning to his spot in front of Saionji. "So…what's your name?"

"It's Kyouichi," Saionji said, deciding to give Touga his first name.

"Kyouichi…that's pretty," Touga said, smiling.

Saionji blushed once again, "So…what now…?"

Touga seemed to think about this. "Well…" he began, grinning a bit. "Do you want to be friends?" he asked, scooting closer to the other boy.

Now it was Saionji's turn to ponder. Touga waited patiently for his answer. A faint smile soon came to Saionji's face. "Alright," he said.

Out in the water, Ruka was watching the scene on the beach. _'Idiot…' _he thought, rolling his eyes and then disappearing beneath the surface. _'Don't say I didn't warn you…' _

**End of Chapter Three**

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Well, there's chapter three. Hope you liked. Please leave me some nice reviews. ^_^ And stay on the lookout for chapter four.


	4. Introductions

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello and welcome to the forth chapter! Please leave me some nice reviews, 'kay? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or The Little Mermaid. But we all know this by now.

**Chapter Four**

After their first face-to-face meeting on the beach, Saionji and Touga had spent almost every day thereafter with each other. They would talk for hours, each learning new things from the other. It had been three weeks now and the boys were very close, practically a couple.

Ruka would sometimes watch them from a distance as they would cuddle and snuggle on the beach. He was still wary of Touga and watched simply because he didn't trust him. Nothing had gone wrong yet, however. Ruka hoped it would stay that way.

Sometimes Touga would go out into the sea with Saionji and swim. Many splashing fights would ensue. This particular morning started like many. Touga would head outside, and instead of practicing Kendo, he would go down to the beach for his daily play date with Saionji.

Touga jogged down the stairs and crossed the beach until he reached the water. He picked up a few small rocks and threw them into the water, his way of signaling to Saionji that he was there.

It never took long for the mer-boy to respond. Saionji soon appeared and swam to the edge of the beach. "Hi, Touga," he greeted, smiling as he moved his wet wavy hair out of his face.

"Hey, Kyo-chan," Touga said with a happy smile, joyfully using the little nickname he'd given his friend.

Saionji rolled his eyes, though he couldn't hide the light flushing of his cheeks. "We have to go out to the big rock by the cliff in a few minutes," Saionji said then.

Touga blinked. "All the way over there? Why?" he asked.

"My friend is meeting us there," Saionji said.

"Your friend? As in, another mer-person?" Touga asked, becoming excited.

"Yeah, it's my friend Ruka. He thinks he's just coming to see me. He doesn't know that you'll be with me, so it'll be a surprise," Saionji explained, smiling.

Touga laughed a little and nodded, starting to undress. He took off his boots and his shirt, but left his pants on, which he usually did. Touga waded into the water and went over to Saionji. He got behind him and put his hands on the mer-child's shoulders. "Ready," Touga said.

"'Kay," Saionji replied before turning around and swimming out into the water.

Touga smiled a bit as he lay on Saionji's back, holding onto his shoulders. Sure, he could swim, but he had trouble keeping up with the mer-boy, for obvious reasons. Plus, he enjoyed their closeness when he was allowed to hitch a ride.

The two chatted a little bit as they headed for the large boulder at the base of the cliff. The water was very deep in this area, a little unnerving for Touga. So upon arrival, Saionji swam up close to the rock and let Touga climb onto it.

"Do you want up, too?" Touga asked Saionji, offering him a hand.

The green-haired child shook his head. "No, I better stay in the water. Ruka will need to see my tail in order to know we're here," he said, looking up at his friend.

"Oh, okay," Touga replied, smiling a bit as he laid down on the rock's flat top.

Several minutes passed before sometime caught Touga's eye. A blue dorsal fin was approaching them. "Uh, I hope that's your friend…" Touga said, counting on it being just that and not a hungry shark looking for lunch.

Saionji turned and looked behind him. He smiled, "Yup, that's him," he said, waiting for Ruka to reach them.

Ruka poked his head out of the water and shook his hair when he got there. "Whew, hey, Kyouichi, " he said, not noticing Touga yet.

"Against my better judgment, here I am. So what's going…" he trailed off then, his blue eyes finally settling on Touga, who was watching quietly. "…On…?" he finished quietly.

"Ruka, this is Touga," Saionji said, introducing them. "Touga, this is my friend Ruka."

"Hi!" Touga said, beaming as he waved to the second mer-child.

Ruka paled and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. After a moment of staring, Ruka gave a short scream and promptly dove underwater.

Touga blinked twice, rather confused by the reaction he'd just gotten. He looked at Saionji. "Was it something I said?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um…" Saionji said, "Hang on a second," he added, before diving beneath the surface as well.

"Okay…" Touga said, blinking.

"Don't go 'way," Saionji said, returning briefly and then leaving again.

"O…kay…" Touga murmured, not sure what was going on.

Saionji followed the trail of bubbles that led downward, knowing Ruka had gone this way. He found him swiftly. Ruka was waiting by a blue leafed sea plant.

"What was that about?" Saionji asked, frowning a bit.

"Don't take that tone with me," Ruka said, frowning in return. "Kyouichi, have you lost your mind? You brought him this far out into the water?! And you let him see me! What the heck are you thinking?! If your grandma finds out, she'll have a whale!"

Saionji sighed deeply. "Ruka, will you stop freaking out?" he asked.

"I can freak out as much as I want to, thank you very much!" Ruka retorted, very upset. "I-I don't understand you anymore, Kyo. I-I mean, what is with you and this human? Huh?"

"He's my friend," Saionji stated. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Obviously," Ruka replied, rubbing the area between his eyes. "Ugh, can you even give me a reason why you called me here?"

"I wanted you to do me a favor," Saionji said. "I want to show Touga that underwater grotto, but I know he won't be able to hold his breath long enough to reach it."

"And?" Ruka asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"And…I was hoping you would have a spell that could help us with that…?" Saionji asked, smiling hopefully.

"No," was Ruka's simply answer.

"Oh, come on, please? You're so much better at magic than I am. A-And I won't tell anyone you did it," Saionji said, "I know you won't tell anyone either, 'cause then you'd be in trouble too."

Ruka sighed and smacked his forehead. "Do you…have any idea how sick I am of you?" he asked, peering through his fingers.

"Um…yes?" Saionji answered, smiling and putting on the cutest face he could muster. "Please? Will you? Please?"

Ruka growled. "Fine!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "You win!"

"Thanks, I owe you one," Saionji said quickly, grabbing his friend's hand and tugging him back to the surface.

Ruka didn't struggle as he was pulled along, only grumbling. "You just had to make that face…"

**End of Chapter Four**

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Alright then, that's the end of that. ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next. Chapter five continues right where this chapter left off. I'm debating on making an alternate chapter five with a little Yaoi fun in it as well. ((ebil chuckle)) Anyone who is interested in receiving the alternate yaoi chapter can just let me know in a review along with your e-mail. Yay for shouta! Anyways, please leave me some nice reviews, for they are loved! Oh! And Happy Valentines Day!!!


End file.
